


One Gassy Micro

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Farting, Micro Farts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Ant-Man decides to take down a famous ring of mafia bosses, using a very unusual technique.





	One Gassy Micro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Scott groaned as he crawled through the vents, looking for the mafia bosses who he wanted to take down. He had recently got wind of a major operation that was going down in the city, and he wanted to do everything he could to stop it. He just sighed and carried on going. He was sure that he was going in circles, because everything seemed to look the same, and this was just ridiculous! He just gritted his teeth and carried on going. He was going to find those bosses and take them down, no matter how long it took!

He smirked a bit at the thought of being able to take down such scum, all whilst he was incredibly tiny. This smirk was soon taken away as he groaned in discomfort. Ok, maybe participating in that bean burrito eating contest before coming on this mission was not the brightest idea. He desperately tried to calm down his stomach’s angry gurgles as he carried on, not wanting to alert the numerous people inside the building and make this rather dangerous mission a failure before it had begun. He simply sighed and continued crawling through the vents, ignoring his stomach’s cries.

He sighed as he reached yet again another corner, and he wanted to get a rough idea of where he was, so he leant around the corner to see where this vent would take him. In doing so, he released a rather loud fart, giggling like a child as he realised just how loud it was. He was lucky that no-one in the rooms below the vents heard it. He was so busy laughing at the severity of the gas blast, that he did not notice that the rear of his famous Ant Man suit had ballooned outwards a bit.

However, whilst gassing up the vents was a good idea, he still had a mission to do, and he wasn’t going to let his gassy rear, his immature sense of humour or his small size stop him. He was Ant Man, and he had work to do! He sighed yet again as he carried on crawling through the vents, letting out large and brassy farts here and there, not noticing that the suit’s rear was swelling more and more as the gas was filling it up at an alarming rate. Scott simply smirked and carried on crawling through the vents.

At last, Scott had ended up right above the meeting room. As he listened closely, he could hear the mafia bosses down below discussing their plans. With each passing moment, he grew angrier and angrier, and he couldn’t wait to grow back to full size and crash their little party. However, he was completely unaware of the fact he was now sporting a pair of beachballs for an ass, as all his gas had been building up in the rear of his suit. He grinned and began thinking how he was going to get the drop on the mafia bosses.

Just as he was about to initiate the sequence to grow back to normal size and drop into the meeting, Scott felt a massive gas blast build up in his stomach, and he groaned loudly as his stomach roared noisily. However, since he was so small, the noises were barely audible. He grunted and let out a massive noisy fart, which seemed to never end, causing the rear of the suit to inflate. He groaned as he felt the gas continue to erupt, the suit’s rear end continuing to swell up, however the rest of the suit began to inflate.

However, Scott was caught off guard as the gas continued, thinking that he would be able to initiate the growing sequence and return to normal size. However, the suit was taking quite a beating as Scott continued to fill the suit with nasty and loud, brassy farts. The suit continued to swell up as his stomach rumbled loudly and more nasty gas erupted from out of his rear, stuffing the poor suit more and more with the foul gas. He was put completely off guard as more gas erupted from his ass, all whilst he giggled at the unique spectacle.

The suit was now so swollen up that it began to fill the vent, which was rather large compared to Ant Man’s rather small body. However, Ant Man himself wasn’t really fussed as he had way too much fun sitting there. However, the bulbous rear of his straining suit was starting to swell over the air vent, covering it completely as his belly continued to make loud gurgly noises as Scott continued to let out fart after loud brassy fart, the suit almost to its maximum capacity as more and more gas crammed into the shrinking and rather stinky space. 

With one final angry glorp from his belly, he let out a massive fart into the suit that proved to be the final straw as the suit reached its breaking point and it ripped open, the nasty smell filtering down into the room, causing the mafia bosses to gag and groan as the nasty smell filled the room, before it became too much for them and they passed out, falling to the floor with a thud. “Oh my. It seems that the smell was so strong that the mafia bosses couldn’t handle it!” He laughs and looks at the room.

Scott laughed as he had a now deflated and rather stinky suit, but it felt so good to get all the gas out. “Wow, no-one will believe that I took down all of those mafia bosses with my really nasty farts. I guess eating bean burritos is good for something!” He snorted a little, before dropping down into the room and surveying the landscape. Several people were knocked out, but to him, they looked like giants. As he continued to survey the area, he felt another fart come on, and he smirked as he lifted his leg and let rip.


End file.
